Cruel Intentions
by ChayaMazaki
Summary: Robin quits the team, ready to join back with Batman. He passes his role as team leader down to Raven, hoping she'll take good care of the Teen Titans. However, five years later, Robin returns to his old team in search for help to defeat Slade's new appre


**Cruel Intentions**  


**_

* * *

_****_Robin's POV_**

* * *

My life seemed over as soon as I thought it had finally begun. But, I was only fourteen at the time; what did I know? I guess I wasn't as smart as I thought.  
I knew the idea was crazy; practically everything I thought up was. I couldn't just change myself, though, not like that. My intentions didn't seem so bad at the time. I thought I was doing something great. Not only for myself... but for the rest of the team. I mean, I thought they would at least be happy for me. Well... I guess not. 

I had gotten a phone call from Bruce Wayne, discussing our partnership. He wanted me to join back with him, but something struck me. I was a leader of my own team now. Why would I want to be a sidekick again? The conversation didn't last that long. Bruce was able to give me the whole bright side, and when he mentioned about the down sides... well... let's just say there weren't many.  
Of course, I wanted to join Batman again; I just didn't know how much this would effect my already existing team. But, then again, I guess I didn't care at the time. I wanted to be a part of what I use to be, back when I was fighting crime with Bruce. At least my name was actually in the title. Besides... Slade was gone and defeated, meaning the real threat was gone.  
My ego must have been that big, because I made my decision shortly afterwards. No sooner than when I had place the phone down, did I hear Cyborg.

"Yo, who was it?"

I sighed, but a grin formed itself upon my features. Was this even right? Was I supposed to be smiling? I guess I didn't care, or that I wasn't thinking.

"It was Batman" I replied "and you won't believe why he called."

Cyborg raised an eyebrow from his position on the couch. "You going to tell me, or do I have to hang your little body out the window until you spill?"

I gave a small chuckle, grinning at the same time at Cyborgs remark. "Let's just say... " I began, dragging my words to create some suspense"My old team wants me back."

It wasn't that hard to see the expression change being emitted from Cy, but, being who I was, I was just too full of myself to notice. It's hard to think that I actually couldn't catch what was wrong.

"What did you tell him?" I heard Cyborg ask, his voice speaking as if he already knew the correct answer.

"What do you think?" I replied. And there I went again, speaking my words that made me seem almost like the real villain.

It wasn't too long before the other titans found out. Beast Boy thought I was joking and I let him keep at it, he'd realize I was telling the truth when I wouldn't show up for breakfast the next morning. Terra, was... Terra. She acted concerned, saying that we all needed to stay together as a team, but it didn't phase me.

Starfire said nothing really. She faked a smile, though I didn't notice, and floated away with a small good-bye. I didn't want to leave her, but I already made up my mind on this. I was also expecting some huge, 'good luck,' type of good-bye that I could brag about later on... it never came.

By the end of that, there was only one thing left to do.

I snuck onto the roof of the tower, knowing Raven would be there meditating... and she was. Her eyes were closed while she hovered a short distance off the ground. She hadn't been chanting her words as she normally did, however, I figured that she felt my presence anyway.

"Raven"

I called out her name, hoping to get a response. She opened her eyes vaguely and sighed. It was just a plain sigh, not irritated, nor depressed... just emotionless, as usual.

"I know Robin, you're leaving. Have a nice time with Batman."

There she went, with her tone. I gave her an unimpressed look while she extended her legs out so that she was standing. Our eyes met, and I could swear that I saw something other than her gaze glaring back at me.

"Do you even know why I'm up here?" I asked her. She nodded, though her face showed otherwise. I had no idea if she would like what I had to say, or just shrug it off and ruin everything. But I had faith in her. Pure, undying faith for all of my team mates.

"Then you already know that I want you to be the new team leader? To lead them in the battles and keep them all safe at the same time"

"and to shout out 'Titans go!' before every fight? How could I resist this offer"

I smirked, a bit amused by her sarcasm. If anything, she could play it off and get away with it. The air calmed, but I wasn't ready to go yet.

"You up for the challenge?" I asked.

"What challenge? Taking your role of team leader? I could have done it earlier if I wanted to. It's just that easy." She replied, wrapping her cloak fully around herself.

"Then why didn't you?"

There was a moment of silence; neither of us wanted to move, or we did.. but didn't attempt to. The wait for someone to speak seemed like forever, yet it wasn't.

I then reached out my left arm and grasped her right shoulder. "you'll be a great team leader."

She shook her head "I'm not even a good team mate"

My next actions seemed unbelievable. One minute, I'm grasping her shoulder, the next, she's in one of my embraces. Just a friendly hug, as if it somehow marked the passing of my position as leader to her. She was both suprised and confused at the same time. I then let go and walked to the edge of the tower, peering down before my gaze traveled back to Raven.

"Good luck" I told her"and tell Star... I'm really going to miss her."

With those last words said, I had been released off the edge and to where I thought I belonged. Later on, I would find out that I thought wrong.

What I didn't know, was that my friend's lives would change while mine fell apart. People would change. The ones you hate, the ones you care about, the ones you love... the ones I loved.

**

* * *

**

**Preview of Chapter One **

_What could he do besides stand there and look at how they changed... How he changed. He did know, however, that Slade was back, but this time, with an advantage. Slade had an apprentice..._


End file.
